


The draconian Paladins.

by Sharpshooter_Samuri



Category: Voltron.
Genre: Courage, Dragons, Multi, Prophecy, Romance, The paladins are Draconians, Wings, don’t hate meeeeeee, faith - Freeform, this is my second book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter_Samuri/pseuds/Sharpshooter_Samuri
Summary: In this story YOU are Lance McClain since I feel sorry for the seventh wheel. Lance is on a journey. A path that entwines with five other trails and will, in the end, result in either destruction or creation. As one of the hidden fates on earth he must fulfil his destiny before Zarkon and his Galragon empire destroy everything he holds dear. With the help of four other draconian and the last Draconian of death.Will he succeed? Or will he fail?Put on temporary hiatus. This will be finished someday. Promise.
Relationships: Klance - Relationship, Shance - Relationship, Shklance, sheith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Mortis's story

I am the very last death dragon. The second most powerful type of draconian out there. My name is Mortis. I have pure black scales with luminescent scales on the bottom of my wings. I was the princess of my kind until the evil power hungry race called the Galaragos destroyed my planet and its inhabitants. The Galaragos work to steal every draconian's spark or flame. Our spark is what makes us, us. If a draconians spark is removed then the draconian turns grey and is forced to serve the Draconian who took their spark. When you kill a spark thief then the spark is returned to the correct draconian. The Galaragos have developed a secret weapon that is able to sap the spark out of every draconian within 20 miles of it. I am immune to it and, from my visions, there are five more draconian's out there that are immune too. They live on the planet earth. One is a fire-wing. Fiercely protective and relays on pure instinct. They work best in battle and usually have a fiery temper. Attacks are mostly fatal.

The second is an earth-tail. Immensely strong. Can metal bend and gem summon when needed. They are also great cooks. Attacks are permanently crippling mostly never fatal though.

The third is a forest-sprite. Sly and quite smart. They can turn invisible at will. Spit acid and can shoot venomous spines. Attacks are always accurate and sometimes fatal.

The fourth is a Druid of darkness. They are very loyal to those they bond with (usually bond well with fire-wings) can wrap themselves in darkness and hide in shadows. Attacks are nearly always fatal.

The last is the most powerful race in Draco history. A water-nymph. All the other powers revolve around the water-nymph's powers. They control water,ice,air,gasses,ocean animals,storms,tsunamis,whirlpools and much more. Water-nymphs have a calm nurturing personality and only turn deadly when their pack is threatened. The can send out calming waves to calm all living things. They are able to bond with their element better than anyone else. They are a guide to the other powers. Calm and caring. Loyal to whoever they like and trust. Their family's always die though and that makes them strong. Can breath under water and transform into a merperson in human form as well as their elemental form. Very very smart and will sacrifice their lives for others. Attacks are ALWAYS fatal. Enemies will always say kill water-nymphs on sight.

All draconian's can transform into a human as well as a few elemental forms. They also mostly have two names. I do not know who they are but I know that I have to find them and defeat the Galaragos with the help of my dragon paladins.


	2. The fire wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read it. I'll write it when I have time.

"You have to breathe lance. Focus the mind on the animal you want to become"

"Gee, very helpful" Lance huffed back at his spirit guide. But he took her advice and relaxed focusing on a picture of a peregrine falcon clearly in his head. A warm tingling sensation tickled Lance's nerves. When he opened his sea green eyes again he was in the body of the king of the skies. He silently rejoiced, spread his wings and took off just to crash into a tall oak tree. His spirit guide or 'Blue' burst out into fits of laughter inside his head. Lance shook off his daze and cawed in protest as Blue kept laughing. Lance flew around the clearing for another 15 minutes. He landed non to gracefully in the lake. He flapped out of the water and changed back to his human state. After that he walked through the dense forest back to his cave home. He was almost home when he spotted smoke coming from the stream behind his cave. Curious, lance dissolved into water droplets and flew over to the lake. He spotted a boy, with glossy raven black hair and beautiful violet eyes, kneeling by the lake with, what it looked like, a hand on fire.

"My paladin! You have found the fire-wing of the prophecy! You and I are destined to guide them and work with them to find the princess."

"Sure" lance thought back. He made his way to the other side of the lake a drifted behind a pine tree. Having shifted back to his human form he crept round and sat on the bank of the thin stream.

"Umm... hello?" Lance said with an hint of hesitation, face full of concern. The raven haired boy looked up in surprise.

"W-who are you? Are you going to hurt me?" The boy asked. Lance actually chuckled at that. He shook his head.

"No. I would never hurt you. And from the looks of it you have powers." Lance commented. The boys eyes widened and he hide his hands behind his back.

"No, No. don't worry. I have powers too." Lance said while summoning waves of water from the stream and making hem dance round the boys head. The boy seemed to relax a bit.

"So... what's your name?" Lance asked. The boy opened his mouth to answer.

"Keith. What's yours?" Keith asked.

"Lance. I am tasked with helping you learn to control your powers but I can only do that if you allow me to take you to my home to train you." Lance says. Keith seemed to think and then nodded. Lance stood and easily jumped over the stream. When he made it lance shifted into a beautiful white stallion. Keith gasped and reached to stroke the horses muzzle. Lance allowed him to do that then lowered his head to allow Keith on his back. Keith swung his leg over the stallion's back and Lance galloped off to his home cave. When he arrived he trotted deep into the dark cave and stopped at a small lake at the back of the cave. Lance let Keith get off his back and shifted back to his human state.

"C'mon Keith. Let continue."

" this isn't your home?" Keith asked looking around. Lance chortled.

"No, Keith. This is not my home. This is simply the entrance to my grotto. But to get there you might have to swim a little." Lance dove into the lake and resurfaced, bare chested and bearing a tail. Keith stared open-mouthed at lance.

"C'mon. We should get going. You will be able to breathe underwater as long as your touching me." Lance held out his hand and Keith grasped it. Lance pulled him into the water. 2 minutes into the journey lance looked back at Keith who was staring at the jewel encrusted walls with awe. Lance and Keith. Role the surface to lance's underground grotto. Lance hoisted himself up out of the water and returned to his human shape. He swept a hand around the multiple rooms.

"Keith, welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof.


	3. Fire wing training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read.

"Keith... keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef! Get up!" Lance cooed in Keith's ear. Keith grumbled.

"No! It's too early. I dontwannagetup." He slurred as he turned over. Lance huffed and searches his mind for an idea to get Keith up. Then Blue gave him some advice.

"Keith has been wanting to train right? Well you know what to do."

'Great idea Blue.' Lance thought back.

"Keef if you get up I'll start your training." That got Keith's attention. Keith shot up and banged foreheads with lance. They both fell back with a grunt and after a couple of seconds burst out laughing. After the laughter died down lance stood and walked over to a wall. Lance placed a hand on a jagged rock and cut his palm. Keith gasped and stood. He was about to shout to Lance about self-harm when Lance held up his injured hand and Keith watched as the skin knitted back together almost instantly. The cave wall slide to the side to reveal five suits of armour. A black and white one, a red and white one, a green and white one, a yellow and white one and a blue and white one each with a black under suit. Lance pulled the blue and white set out of the groove and tossed the red and white set to Keith who stood there flabbergasted. Lance shook out of his shirt and Keith flushed and looked away

'No way! I've only known this guy for, what, 24 hours and I already like him??? Keith get your gay ass under control.' Keith thought angrily to himself. Lance looked over his shoulder at Keith.

"Get your armour on and meet me near the entrance."

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

"You have to bond with your guide. Close your eyes and focus on good memories." Keith took a breath and relaxed. After a few minutes he could faintly hear a voice in the back of his mind. Keith pushes towards it. A beautiful red lioness appeared in front of him.

"Hello? Keith can you hear me? This is red, your spirit guide." Keith's eyes flew open. Lance stared calmly at him.

" I saw him, Lance! I saw red!" Lance cheered.

"Well done Keith. Now try to communicate with him." Keith nodded and costed his eyes again.

'Red? This is Keith.'

'My paladin? Finally, I've been trying to communicate with you for months.'

'Was it you who set my hand on fire?' Keith asked, letting his curiosity get the better of him. Red chuckled.

'Yes Keith it was. And now I can tell you about your heritage and powers. Also since I'm in your head I can hear your thoughts.' Keith cocked his head.

'What are you implying Red?' Keith asked a little worried.

"What I'm saying is, try to refrain from thinking dirty thoughts around lance." Keith blushed a bright scarlet.

'Hey!' Red chuckled. He suddenly looked troubled.

"My paladin it is time to return. Your lance is getting worried." Keith nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was back with lance. Lance had tears running down his cheeks and Keith found himself lying on the ground.

"Thank the Draconian goddess! Don't do that again. You scared the living quiznak out of me!" Keith spoke and was shocked to hear his voice cracked from misuse.

"What did I do? Why are you crying?" Lance shook his head.

"You we're stuck in the mid realm for three hour Keith! You could have died!" Lance choked on the last bit. Keith looked at him.

"What's the mid realm?" Keith asked.

"The place where a draconian paladin can meet up with their spirit lion but too long in the mid realm will kill you." Keith shakily got too his feet and hauled up a sobbing lance. He brought them both back to the cave. When they got back to his living quarters Keith placed Lance on his bed and snuggled up next to him.

'This is where I belong. In your arms.' Both boys thought. As Keith placed a kiss on Lance's forehead and drifted into sleep he failed to notice the small smile spreading on the blue paladin's lips.


	4. Druid of darkness

Writer's p.o.v  
Lance and Keith were just heading back from training by the lake when they heard a deep masculine voice Ricochet of the cave walls to their home. They both stopped and stared at each other in confusion. Who had discovered their home?

Keith and Lance came to a silent agreement. Lance lifted his head and dissolved into the air. Keith pulled down his fireproof red and black mask and took out his knife. He crept forwards and entered the cave, jumping onto one of the ledges. Keith and Lance (still hidden) made their way to where the intruder stood.

"Keith? Keith! Where are you bud? You have been missing for 2 months now and Everyone back home is worried. Come home! Please! I know I said things that I should not have and I'm sorry. Just, come home please." The intruder shouted.

Keith felt anger rise like a bubble of hot lava in a volcano. He gripped the hilt of his knife so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Lance observed both from afar. He had deduced that they knew each other and they had had a fight. He saw Keith about to attack the older man and acted quickly. He swirled around Keith and thickened the air around him to restrict his movements. Lance watched as confusion on his face morphed into outrage.

'Lance. LET. ME. GO!!!" Keith spat in his head, his voice filled with acid.

Lance didn't want to have any bloodshed, injuries or casualties as he was a peaceful creature. (Most of the time!)

' Keith. Calm down. Please, no violence. Talk to him and I will be there to help you. But please! No fighting in my home." Lance pleaded with Keith.

Keith relaxed a bit and nodded as much as he could in the thickened air. The air surrounding Keith released him and sheathed his knife. He jumped down and startled the older man.

"Why hello Shiro. Been a while has it not?" Keith snarled.

'Keith! I said nicely not bite his head off!!!' Lance scolded in his mind.

The older man, 'Shiro' Lance had picked up, looked confused and scared. He raised his hands in a calm way.

"Keith please. I didn't mean those things I said to you. I was in the heat of the moment!" Shiro begged.

Keith's face went from forced calm to anger filled in a millisecond.

"IN THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT? REALLY SHIRO? YOU ... YOU... UGH!! I CAN'T EVEN EXPLAIN HOW MAD I AM! YOU ARE SUPPOsed to be my Lover and then you say that. How can you expect me to come home if you say things like that? I don't like having these powers, do you think I wanted to be a monster?" Keith broke down.

Lance swooped down and was filled with a foreign feeling, anger, as he solidified to comfort Keith. Lance cradled Keith in his arms glaring at Shiro. His eyes glowed a bright blue as he spoke with a doubled voice.

"I don't know what you did to him but whatever it was, you caused him pain and I will not tolerate that. Your lucky that I sense an ancient draconian power coming from you or you would be dead by now. If Keith is a monster for having fire powers then you're just as much a monster that he is for having shadow powers."

Lance had just found the Druid of darkness in the worst way possible.

—————————————————————-  
I have changed brother to lover for future reasons. Do not question me...


	5. Forgivness is a gift not a privilage

Shiro's P. O. V  
My eyes widened as the air around Keith swirled vigorously and solidified into a beautiful male that held him like Keith's life was on the line. The apparition before me turned his head. Even though his face was contorted in rage he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Eyes as blue as the ocean, holding its own storm behind the iris, swirling and shifting glowing a vibrant violent teal colour.

His tan, sun-kissed mocha skin smooth as the purest marble, glistening in the lazy afternoon light.

Hair the colour of rich chocolate and looked like I would be patting a cloud to touch it, the ends subtly curling.

His face was dotted in tiny freckles that decorated his face like how the stars sparkles in the night sky.

My romantic train of thoughts came to a screeching halt though when his voice, filled with pure malice, cut through my mind like butter.

"I don't know what you did to him but whatever it was, you caused him pain and I will not tolerate that. Your lucky that I sense an ancient draconian power coming from you or you would be dead by now. If Keith is a monster for having fire powers then you're just as much a monster that he is for having shadow powers."

I lowered my hands and spoke softly.

Writer's P. O. V

"I know I shouldn't have said those things to Keith and I am truly sorry. He is him no matter what. I accept that he has fire powers. But what do you mean I have shadow powers?"

Lance was absolutely fuming and was about to bite out a reply but Blue spoke softly to him.

' I know your mad but I sense not ill intentions coming off of him. He is truly sorry. Black is also apologising like mad to red and it's getting annoying. Please forgive him too shut Black up.'

Lance inwardly chuckled at Blue's sarcasm. Lance's eyes returned to normal and he looked sympathetically at Shiro.

"I forgive you but I don't know how Keith is gonna take this." Lance explained.

"I don't usually issue death threats but consider yourself one of those lucky people." Lance chuckled as his happy-go-lucky persona shone through for a bit.

Lance looked lovingly down at Keith's sleeping face and picked him up bridle style. Lance motioned for Shiro to follow him. They got to the pool and lance jumped in still holding Keith. Lance resurfaced and held a hand out to Shiro.

"I can't breathe underwater..." Shiro nervously stated.

Lance chuckled as a sense of deja vu took over. Keith had said something quite similar when he first saw the pool.

"As long as your touching me you will be able to breathe." Lance explained patiently and soothingly.

Shiro blush profoundly at the thought of 'touching' Lance. Lance, however, decided to ignore that fact and grabbed Shiro's hand and dragged him into the pool. Shiro panicked for a second before Lance used his ocean power to calm Shiro down. Again, the trip was filled with awe filled expressions and a few chuckles from lance. They arrived at the main area and lance pulled his body out of the water and changed back into a human. He hoisted Shiro and Keith out of the water and took Keith to his room. Lance came back and dusted his hand of invisible dust.

"Well, Shiro. Welcome home!!!"


	6. Shadow training with a side of 'Burning' jealousy

Lance sat up and stretched. The warm sunlight shone through the skylight he had added when Keith arrived. He stood up and cracked his back.

'Morning Blue!' Lance greeted his spirit guide.

Blue let out a purr.

'Morning cub. Are you feeling a bit better?' Blue questioned.

'Blue, Blue, Blue. Don't you know I'm always feline fine. I am so happy I am purring with delight.' Lance answered with cockiness lacing his voice.

'Don't' Blue monotoned.

Lance chuckled. He walked to Keith's room and opened the red door. He smiled softly when he saw his student/friend sleeping peacefully. He crept over and shook Keith lightly.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty! Today you and I are training Shiro in shadow shields." Lance whispered in his ear. Keith's eyes flew open. He shot up in bed and stared at Lance incredulously.

"WE ARE ACTUALLY LETTING HIM HERE WITH US??? After what he did... I don't know Lance." Keith snapped.

Lance rested a hand on Keith's curled fist and it immediately uncurled and gripped his hand. Lance stared into Keith's eyes.

"I know what he said hurt you but give him a chance. Blue doesn't sense any ill intentions coming off him. And if he does something wrong you have my full permission to do what you want with him." Lance spoke soothingly, lacing his voice with power so Keith would relax.

Keith shook his head and sighed. He motioned for Lance to get out so he could get dressed.

———————————————————————————————————————-  
(Time skip brought to you by Keith's hot headed ness)

Keith's P. O. V  
"You have to have balance and position you arms like this." Lance instructed as he taught Shiro how to form offensive shadows.

I kept quiet and leant against a large oak tree. I had noticed Shiro's attempts at flirting with Lance all morning and I was more than a little jealous. Lance is mine and... wait. MINE? Jeez Keith get a grip on yourself you possessive ass. Lance is not mine yet but if Shiro makes another move.. Shiro is now checking out MY MAN.

Don't you dare...

You'd better not...

Bitch I will not hesitate...

That's it.

"Shiro can I have a word." I say as I stalk over.

"Sure..." Shiro says, untrusting. Right you should be fucker.

Writers P. O. V

Keith and Shiro walk into the cave entrance when Keith suddenly turns around and slams Shiro to the wall and pins him there.

"What's the big idea, huh? Flirting with my man." Keith spits in Shiro's face.

Shiro is calm and replies in a steely voice.

"His is not your man. He will be mine."

Keith's hair caught on fire at the thought of Lance being Shiro's not his.

" STAY AWAY FROM LANCE OR YOU WILL PAY. LANCE WILL BE MINE AND ONLY MINE." Keith spat and let Shiro go.

Keith walked away and left Shiro on the ground. The Lovers rivalry has begun.


	7. Taste tester not a chapter.

Hey guys. I don't believe i have introduced myself. You can refer to me as Aqua. I have just published a new book. It's called secrets of the universe don't go unheard. It is about Lance, as per usual, but with a slight twist. Here is a taste tester of what you will find.  
————————————-  
Lance noticed a blue hue coming from where the tattoos were placed on his body. He pulled off his T-shirt and threw it down. Lance stood there mesmerised as the tattoos he had given himself started to glow a bright blue. They soon grew too bright too look at. When the glow faded away seven blue yellow, green, red, black, pink and orange pen things floated in front of him in a box with Voltron's logo on it. Lance grabbed the box and information flooded his mind.

These were stele's (pronounced:steel from the Cassandra Clare books) and they were each colour coded to a paladin. If he were to use the wrong stele on the wrong paladin the said paladin would either be burned from the inside out or be severely burned where the rune was placed. Inside the box he would also find a book of runes that would enhance or decrease senses and turn people invisible and things.Like the healing rune or iratze. Their power, though, can only be activated by avians or humans given a rune by an avian.

Lance took the blue stele out of the box and inspected it. The blue one was his stele and red was Keith's, yellow hunk, green pidge, black Shiro, pink Allura, orange Coran. The rune book fell out of a flap in the bottom of the box. Lance picked it up and flipped through the book. He landed on the power enhancing rune and he foolishly decided to try it out. He took the blue stele and pressed it to the underside of his arm. He felt a stinging kiss as he drew but when he finished he could see the blue outline of the rune. He felt strange but the weirdness passed.

He placed the stele back inside the box and pulled his shirt and jacket on covering the rune and tattoos. He took the box back into the main room and placed the box under his bed. He lay down on his bed and thought about how he was going to tell the team about all this without spooking them. Lance suddenly felt dizzy and tried to stand up but wobbled a bit before collapsing to the ground with a rather loud thud that happened to catch the attention of a certain red paladin.

——————————————-

I hope that caught your interest and you check it out. There will probably be slow updates, bad grammar and such but please check it out and see if you like it. I thank you all for the support I have received on this Book! I hope to continue writing and to let you enjoy my crap ton of sh*t.


	8. The hunt

Hey guys Aqua here. This chapter will have rather detailed scenes of violence and death. Where the gore starts I will put a line of ☠️ and where it ends I will put a line of 😓 you don't have to read if you don't want to. Just a warning.  
——————————————————————

Shiro, Keith and an oblivious Lance were training by the lake when a horn sounded in the distance. Lance looked fearful and it didn't go unnoticed by the other two. Keith looked at lance in worry and was about to say something but Lance beat him too it.

"You must hide, NOW! Before they find you with me or they will kill you too!" Lance ushered the other two into the cave.

Shiro opened his mouth to calm Lance but Keith growled at him.

"Calm down lance. Tell us, who will kill us?" Keith asked.

Lance stared at him in amazement.

"The annual hunt!! Living in a civilised world you must have heard the stories of the water demon that lives in the mystic forest, THIS FOREST!" Lance cried desperately.

Keith and Shiro nodded. Then the answer hit them like a hundred ton truck.

"THEY HUNT TO KILL YOU EVERY YEAR???!!!!" They shout in unison.

"And they succeed every other year. I cannot die and they know that. They do it for fun. I dislike it but if I were to complain I would just be killed again. But unlike me, you are not yet immune to murder and if they see you with me they will hunt you too!!"Lance exclaimed.

Shiro and Keith looked at each other in worry. Lance said 'every other year' and the same thought was going through each of their heads.

"Every other year. Is this one of those years?" They asked afraid of what the answer was going to be.

Lance looked at them, eyes full of terror and regret.

"Yes"

Keith and Shiro sucked in a horrified breath. Lance reassured them.

"Yes you will have to watch me die but I will come back to life within 48 hours. If I do not then let our spirit guides communicate, they will tell you what my current status is." Lance explained.

The horn sounded again this time much closer. Lance said his farewells and ran off to the south. Shiro cloaked himself in shadows and became lance's shadow whereas Keith wrapped himself in the fierce teal glow from lance's many magical tattoos that littered his body. The two trainees followed as their mentor/love interest ran for his life through the forest. Before Lance had gone he had made them swear not to tamper with the hunting party and they foolishly agreed. Now they had to pay the price as they watched lance stumble and trip over roots as he reached the darker part of the forest. The hunters rode into the forest in hot pursuit. Shiro could feel lance's pain as he stumbled and tripped on rock upon rock and Keith felt his panic at the chase. Shiro and Keith only have time to look back before Lance is hit in the back if the leg with a barbed arrow. Lance collapsed to the ground screaming and crying out in excruciating pain. Both of the unofficial hitchhikers watched in disgust,terror and anger at what was happening. The riders caught up to lance and dismounted their rides. Two whipped out hunting knives and another whipped out a pistol. Lance whimpered in pain and anticipation of what is to come.

☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️☠️  
One of the men knelt down on the blood soaked ground and pinned Lance's right arm down as he plunged the jagged toothed hunting knife deep into lance's flesh. Lance released a bloodcurdling howl. Keith and Shiro didn't want to watch but couldn't stop. The same hunter then drew a flint arrow head from the pouch and made slits all around Lance's arm. He then brought out two jars of lemon juice and vinegar and poured them all over the wounds. Lance screamed a scream that would have torn the vocal cords of a normal human. The pain was unbearable but he couldn't fall unconscious thanks to a drug the put on the arrow still lodged in his calf. They really wanted him to suffer. A new hunter with a pistol positioned himself at lance's feet and placed the butt of the gun to the centre of his right foot. Swinging it up the hunter brought it back down again breaking the foot so badly you could see the little pieces of shattered bone poking out of the skin. The the gun holder turned the gun around and shot five times through the left foot almost tearing the foot of the leg. Keith and Shiro watched in equal horror as they experienced second hand what happened to Lance every other year. It was horrifying. The third and last hunter took out his hunting knife and slowly and deliberately cut off each of his fingers then turned his arm around so fast the bone snapped and the arm was only hanging to its socket by a few muscles. Finally the hunters thought he was mangled enough, covered in blood and tears, weak and whimpering lying there like a lifeless voodoo doll stuck full of pins. The hunters rode off leaving lance to bleed out in pain and taking struggling to take in enough air.  
😓😓😓😓😓😓😓😓😓😓😓😓😓😓😓😓

Once the hunters were out of sight Keith and Shiro unwrapped themselves from Lance's body features. Shiro grabbed the knife and arrow and pulled them out as fast as he could while Keith cradled him in his arms.

"Don't worry Keith. I will come back. Just let me rest I'm so tired..." Lance said as he took his final breath.

Shiro held back a choked sob. Nothing as beautiful and mystical as Lance should be lying here this broken, this pitiful, this mangled. He should be up and lively not limp and lifeless as a rag tag doll made of old clothes and moth eaten curtains. Keith just sat there weeping hugging lance tightly to his chest. Even though Lance would come back it was still hard to loose someone you loved.


	9. The Blue Lion

Keith was never good at waiting. And it was even harder now since the person he was waiting for was his mentor and possible love interest. Once Lance had passed Keith and Shiro had carried him back to the cave Since lance was dead they couldn't access the main part of the cave. So instead they travelled to the pool at the back of the cave and placed lance in it as he healed faster in the water. Lance's body jolted and jerked as a blue figure rose from his body. Keith and Shiro stepped back as the body of a blue lion solidified out of the water encased body. The lion stood tall and roared as Keith and Shiro felt the need to bow to the majestic creature. Red and Black roared back through their hosts mouths. The light faded and the lion swayed. Keith lunged forward to catch its head before it fell over. The lion looked up at Keith and Shiro.

"So, how long have I been out?" Lance questioned.

Keith and Shiro stared in shock at the lance the blue lion.

"LANCE?" They both shouted.

"Yes. Now try not to shout. I'm not used to this body. This body is of my soul. I can separate my soul from my body if I die so my body can heal quicker. And don't blame me for not telling you. Blue only told me just now." Lance explained.

Lance attempted to stand and succeeded. Lance then dove into the water. The transformation was instant. Lance grew webbing in between his paws and his jaw elongated into a horse's snout. Lance grew a tail fin of a dolphin and the webbed spike of a sailfish. Lance had become a hippocampus. He swam up to the surface and surprised Keith and Shiro.

"Lance?" They asked.

The hippocampus nodded his head. Lance then turned and swam alongside the bank to allow Keith and Shiro to get on. Lance took his human body in his paws and dove downwards. Keith and Shiro held their breaths and were quite worried because they couldn't breathe. Lance got the money there in les than a minute in this new form. Lance leapt out of the water and changed mid flight back into a lion. Lance landed as a lion with two shook people on his back and a dead body underneath him. The two trainees got off the lion and laid Lance's human body on the couch. They realised that Lance's wounds had nearly all closed up. The only bad injury left was the torn arm that had its muscles growing back at an incredible rate. Lance sat down on his haunches and looked and Keith and Shiro.

"Blue smells hate and jealousy. Is there something I should know?" Lance asked.

Keith and Shiro glared at each other. They didn't seem interested in answering the question soBlue, Red and Black made a solution.

"My cub. Red and Black have decided to let you into there heads to see the reason of why this feud is going on. I must warn you though. They are both good men. Choose wisely and don't miss the opportunity to be with both." Blue spoke.

'Be with both? What does that mean?' Lance asked himself. Lately he had been feeling strange things towards the two men underneath his care. He knew what this feeling was. Love. But he knew it would be wrong because they had a previous relationship and a chance of repairing it. Lance delved into the two's mind.

In Keith's he saw:  
Love for Shiro  
Protection for Shiro  
Anger for Shiro  
Love for lance  
Dirty thoughts for lance  
Jealousy for lance  
Possessiveness for lance

Lance blushed as he saw all the things related to him. It was clear that Keith felt the same way about him.

In Shiro's mind he saw:  
Love for Keith  
Passion for Keith  
Protection for Keith  
Anger and jealousy for Keith  
Love for lance  
Passion and devotion for lance  
Protection for lance

Lance exited their minds and felt flustered. They both felt the same way. Lance hoped that they were looking for a third.

"*cough cough*" lance fake coughed to get their attention.

"You two and I need to chat once I am back in my body. Before that I want you two to repair your relationship. I will leave you alone in this cave until I can return to my body." Lance said as he backed away to the pool and dove, leaving the two love birds alone. Keith and Shiro looked at each other then turned away. It was silent for a bit until Shiro broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Keith. I really am!" Shiro pleaded turning back to Keith.

Keith started to shake as he held back tears.

"I want to come back to you! Let me come back. I love you." Shiro begged gripping Keith's bicep in his hand.

Keith turned around and slapped Shiro hard. Shiro's head snapped to the side sharply. Keith then sobbed and buried his head into Shiro's chest.

"I'm sorry-I-I'm sorry i'm so so sorry." Keith mumbled and Shiro chuckled and held him close. Shiro brought them to Keith's room but stopped. It seemed that their rooms had merged and made double doors, one red the other black. Shiro made his way through and laid Keith down on the bed and lay down beside him. They soon fell asleep spooning.

They awoke to a scream from outside their room. They shot up and looked at each other.

"Lance" they breathe and rushed out.

Lance sat up on the couch in his human form sweating profoundly. He then looked an the two spooked trainees with wild, frightened eyes.

"We need to leave."

————————————————————-

CLIFFHANGER!!!! Sorry guys. Couldn't help it!! Remember please check out my other books! The two I am working on right now are "Secrets of the universe don't go unheard" and "The draconian paladins"  
See you later my rain drops!

Aqua~


	10. Lotor...

Lance jumped up and ran to the wall and placed his hands on two rocks. The rocks glowed and a secret closet opened. Lance grabbed the bag out of it and ran to his room and grabbed his spell book. Lance came back out to find Keith and Shiro just standing there.

"Pack your things. We need to leave." Lance said panicked.

Keith and Shiro looked at each other and scrambled to their room to collect their possessions. They came back out to reveal lance on the water in an air bubble.

"Come on! We have no time to waste. Get in the bubble. I can't swim because our stuff would get wet." Lance explained with a pained expression.

Keith and Shiro jumped into the bubble and lance lowered it down. They arrived at the cave entrance and lance popped the bubble and ran outside. Keith and Shiro followed. They reached the lake where the trained and stopped. Lance froze.

"Why. Hello Lance. How have you been?" A voice from the woods called out.

Lance shook in fear and Keith and shiro stood protectively over him. Keith shouted to the forest.

"Who are you?" Keith called.

A creepy laugh echoed around them.

"Lance knows how I am. Don't you my jewel?" Lance shuddered and his unshod tear dropped down his face.

This did not go unnoticed by the two trainees. Keith turned and hugged Lance while shiro called out again.

"Show yourself you bastard!" Lance cried out as a thud sounded behind shiro.

"Lancey Lance~ Don't you want me back?" The purple intruder asked.

Lance shook his head.

"Y-your a traitor L-Lotor. I will n-never c-c-come back to you." Lance sobbed.

Lance buried his head into Keith's chest. Keith growled at the man.

"My my darling. Found yourself some bodyguards?" Lotor cooed.

This time both shiro and Keith growled at the pompous bitch. Lance tugged on Keith's shirt.

"Can we get out of here? Please." Lance begged.

Lotor tutted and whipped something from his boot. He held his hand in front of his to reveal throwing knives.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that love. You see, my father wants you dead and your boyfriends sparks delivered to him." Lotor hissed.

Lance's eyes widened and started to scramble to his feet.

"You will never get their sparks! Not if I have something to say about it." Lance shouted.

A knife was thrown at him and Lance deflected it to the side.

"how dare you. You will not harm me or the other two. You will not get our sparks even if you bring the entire Galarago fleet." Lance boomed, his voice merged with Blue.

Lotor took out his knives.

"Alright love. Let's dance."

———————————————————————————  
Sorry for the short ass chapter. I'm rushed in time as I need to see my therapist cus I am very severely depressed. Also updates might not be so on time because I am going through an extremely rough patch of life.


	11. Glass?

Keith and Shiro watched from the sidelines as Lance and Lotor had a stare down, waiting for the other to make a move. Lotor's hand moved quick as a flash and chucked a knife and Lance as multiple gunshots popped and blood spurted from the wounds. Lance let the knife soar towards his heart. Keith was about to run and take the hit but Shiro held him back.

"He'll be fine. He's Lance." Shiro whispered.

The knife struck true and Keith turned and buried his head into Shiro's chest. Shiro cradled him as he sobbed. Shiro tapped Keith's head.

"Turn around! Please Keith." Shiro whispered.

Keith turned his head. What he saw made him sag with relief and awe. Lance's eyes were glowing an abnormal blue. His body had a shimmer to it. The knife was sinking into his skin and turning around. The knife glowed a purple and then a burst of hot air swept over Lotor and the two lovers. When they looked again hundreds of balls of water floated around him burning with blue red and black flames. The water shone a bright purple and moulded themselves into the shapes of the throwing knife encased in Lance's chest. The makeshift knives hardened into jelly them glass and Lance brought his arms back. He roared/shouted and threw his hands forward the knives like bullets cutting through air and flesh. Multiple people fell from the trees. Lance stood there breathing heavily. Keith and Shiro stood there, identical expressions on their faces. Awe and shock clear on their open mouthed faces. Lance's body turned back to normal and expelled the throwing knife. Lance fell to the ground and sobbed. Keith and Shiro were jolted out of their shock when they heard the gut wrenching sound. Keith ran over and cradled him in his arms.

"I killed them. I killed them. I. Killed. Them" he kept muttering to himself through the sobs.

Shiro went over and checked the unmoving bodies he came back to us.

"There's not much bleeding. Lance you didn't kill anyone! You only hit non-vital spots. You didn't kill anybody." Shiro comforted.

The three sat there for a while before lance stood up and motioned for the other two to do the same.

"We need to find the other three draconian's. The Earth-tail, forest-sprite and death dragon. Let's go before these guys wake up." Lance said.

Lance encased himself in blue and floated. When Keith and shiro could look again a giant Blue Red Black Pink Orange Yellow and Green Dragon was standing proudly there. The dragon lowered his head.

"Get on. It will take a while and I can use green's cloaking abilities to hide us." Lance and blue explained.

Shiro and Keith climbed on and Lance took off. It was time to continue their journey.

Meanwhile with Zarkon and Haggar

The spark-less dragons slaved away in the service of the Galaragos. Emperor Zarkon stood watching them work. Haggar floated behind him.

"Did you get the water-nymph witch?" Zarkon asked.

"No sire, but Lotor is indisposed of at the moment. Do you want me to send the assassin's after them?" Haggar rasped.

Zarkon smirked.

"Yes. Get me that boy. We need that draconian."


	12. The mansion of old

Small a/n Lance as the prophesied guide can call on each of the draconian's powers, and the call is more powerful the closer the draconian is to Lance.

———————————————————————————————————

Lance had been flying for a while. Green's cloaking had worn off as he wasn't close enough to the spirit lion to maintain the power for long. Red, Black and Blue had been chatting inside Lance's head for the whole ride, even after Keith and Shiro had fallen asleep clinging to each other. It hurt Lance's heart to see them like this. Even though Lance had read their minds and seen their feelings for him he was afraid that the feelings may had gone since the golden couple had gotten back together. The Dragon looked down to see a small village coming up ahead. Lance snorted and dived down into the thick undergrowth and initiated the cloaking since it had time to recharge.

Lance landed on a small island in the middle of a marsh. Using Black's teleportation he teleported Keith and shiro to the ground. Lance transformed back to his human form. He closed his eyes and called on Green and Yellows earth and plant powers. He visioned a large house coming out of the ground and he felt the earth shake and reform. When he opened his eyes again he saw a huge mansion made of brick and vine in front of him. Lance stood and levitated Shiro and Keith inside bubbles of air. He took them inside the house and upstairs to their joined room. He placed them down on the soft mattress bed. Lance left the room and down the stairs. He went exploring in the house and investigated every single nook and cranny. The only room he hadn't searched was the basement. He slowly walked down the tight and dark hallway to a room with carvings on the walls. He felt a pull to one of the carvings in the centre of the floor and his body moved on instinct. It was like Lance wasn't in control of his body as his eyes glowed a vibrant Blue and he lifted his arms and chanted an ancient spell. The room shook and five passageways opened. Lance fell to the floor and panted. He looked around and saw that each passage was colour coded. He went to explore the red passageway. At the end he came to a volcano crater with lava bubbling in the centre.

"Keith's training room." Lance muttered to himself.

He surveyed the room and saw a single water pool in one of the corners big enough for Lance to pop up from. Lance chuckled and got the idea of what it was for. He'd look forward to scaring Keith during training. He walked out of the hot-heads training space. He explored each of the training area's. Shiro had a simulator room with day and night simulations and robots he can fight. The unknown earth-tail had a rocky mountainous sandy terrain to train in. It also had gems and metal deep within the ground. The unknown forest-sprite had a passage leading to a secret grove. The last room held Lance's training area. Lance's area was a huge lake with a waterfall and plenty of land space. The lake was also filled with all types of sea life. Lance gasped and feared up with how beautiful it was. Blue purred in his head.

"This mansion was once owned by our original hosts. This place called you for a reason." Blue explained. "You also need to practise your glass and ice powers as they are new to you" Blue said.

"Ice? I thought I only unlocked glass. You told me that Ice was the last power to be unlocked before you become the master." Lance questioned out loud.

Blue chuckled.

"And you have become the master. Now train" Blue commanded.

Lance trained with his Ice and glass powers and caught hold of them easily. Soon he was focusing on improving his techniques. Lance checked the time and it was sunrise. Lance ran out of the basement and to the bedrooms. He went into the golden couple's room and opened the curtains. The two groaned and groggily opened their eyes.

"Wakey wakey eggs and cakey!" Lance whispered cheerfully.

Shiro sat up and looked at Lance. Lance was dressed in a Blue hunters outfit and had a teal bow strapped to his back. Keith groaned and flopped onto his back. Lance sighed.

"I'm going scavenging for our next meal. You two get dressed. Breakfast is downstairs. When I get back get into you training gear, it's in the closet." Lance explained then melted into the air.

Keith got up and walked in his boxers to the closet. Shiro leant on his elbow and watched Keith until something hit him in the face. Shiro peeled the clothing off his face and looked at Keith disapprovingly.

"What? Lance said to eat and get dressed so I'm doing it." Keith called matter of factly from the closet.

Keith pulled on the tight black jeans first then the belt, T-shirt and red cropped jacket. Shiro gave in and got dressed into the all black outfit. They made their way downstairs and ate their breakfast. After the meal they explored the house. Lance came back with a wild boar swung over his shoulders. He placed it inside the pantry for later.

Lance melted into the air and went to find the two trainees. He flew around the house and found the two in the lounge chatting. Lance solidified behind them and leant forward.

"Boo" He whispered.

Keith and Shiro jumped up screeching and Lance laughed his ass off. The two looked at him unamused while lance lay there gasping for breath. Once Lance had calmed down he stood and became serious.

"But seriously, follow me. Time for training." Lance said and motioned for the two to follow him. Lance led them to the basement and to the trap door.

"What I am about to show you is only to be kept between us. Normal people don't take kindly to abnormal things." Lance said as he flipped up the door.

Keith and shiro nodded. They followed Lance down to the main room leading to the different training terrains. Lance swept his hands towards the Black and red passageways.

"Boys, this is your new training space" Lance announced.

Keith gravitated towards the red corridor and Shiro toward the black. They looked back at lance and he nodded. They both ran into their training grounds. Lance walked into his and called to the room.

"Start power training sequence 5" Lance shouted, placing a dagger into his watery chest like in the fight with Lotor and his goonies.

Ten bots with weapons arose from the lake. The blue bulbs in their heads lit up and training commenced. Lance used his power to clone the dagger in his chest into multiple hardened glass replicas. He shot them at each of the bots, hitting all but one in the head. For the last one Lance took out his enchanted bow and pulled the string back. A blue arrow with vines formed and Lance looses the string. The arrow hit the bots chest and vines spread over it encasing it's body in forest growth.

'Thanks green' Lance silently thanked.

The faintest purr was heard in his head. Lance widened his eyes but shrugged it off. He shouldn't be able to hear Green. Unless he was within 50 miles of her. Weird.

Lance went to the water passage to the other terrains. He swam through the tunnel leading to Keith's training ground. He popped up and watched Keith as he practiced raising and lowering the temperature in the room as he created fire,steam and lava. Lance floated there with his iridescent scaled tail. Lance watched and the topless male's ripped chest tightened and moved. He blushed hardcore. Lance decided to help him control that fire. He hopped out of the pool and got behind Keith. Lance didn't burn thanks to Red's protection from the heat. Lance grabbed Keith's hands and moved them into position. Keith jumped at first then let Lance guide him. Lance thrust out Keith's hand that spurted fire then swirled the flames around his head to create a firestorm. Keith's face was of pure awe.

"Now you know how to create firestorms I'm gonna teach you how to make flaming tornadoes" Lance said.

"Hold you arms out crossed" he instructed

Keith did as he was asked. Soon he was making fire storms and flaming tornadoes with a flick of a finger. Lance stopped and directed Keith to the water pool.

"Let's visit Shiro shall we?" Lance asked.

He dived into the pool and Keith swiftly followed. Lance grabbed Keith's hand and swam to Shiro's training area. They popped up and saw nothing but darkness. Lance closed his eyes and concentrated on making his marks glow. Keith got out of the water and walk around as Lance followed him. A voice echoed from behind them.

"Hi there!" Keith and Lance jumped ten feet up in the air.

They looked back to see Shiro trying and failing to keep his laughter in. Keith looked at Shiro unimpressed.

"Dude. What the heck?" Keith monotoned.

That was when Shiro lost it. He laughed like there was no tomorrow. Soon Keith and Lance joined in. They were all chortling in the floor like maniacs. Suddenly an alarm blared and Lance jumped up.

"Someone broke into the house"

—————————

Sorry for the slow updates. I can't exactly conjure up ideas that fast. Also I type my stories out on Notes before posting them and this chapter took, like, two days to write.

See you later my little rain drops!

Aqua~


	13. Wings of prophecy

Lance Keith and Shiro ran upstairs and looked frantically around. The front door was open and there were muddy footprints leading up the stair. All three stared at them until a flashlight came into view and voices echoed from upstairs.

"Oh, don't be such a wuss Hunk! There is no one here!" A feminine-ish voice scolded an unknown person.

"B-but what if it's haunted?" A heavier masculine voice squeaked.

Lance Keith and Shiro watched as the flashlight started moving towards them they all melted into their elements, Keith into the light from the torch, Shiro into the darkness and Lance into the air. They swooped around the pair. Lance's no-existent eyes scanned the pair and he came to a halt. He knew these people. Pidge Holt and Hunk Garret. He knew them before he was lost at sea with his father and mother and ten siblings. Lance materialised out of sight of the flashlight. He could feel Keith and Shiro's protests inside his head and it was giving him a migraine.

"Long time, no see." Lance called from the shadows.

The flashlight flailed rapidly around. He sighed and flicked the switch the lights turned on and temporarily blinded the latter. The two intruders blinked a few times the stared wide eyed at Lance.

"L-Lance!?" They shouted in unison.

Lance grinned and opened his arms wide. Pidge and Hunk ran into his arms and sobbed. Keith and Shiro solidified behind him watching the scene play out. Pidge wailed and Hunk managed to choke out a sentence.

"E-everyone thought y-y-you *sob* were d-dead!" Hunk sobbed.

"And I was. For about a month or two." lance replied.

Lance tightened his grip on both of them. Keith and Shiro covered their mouths in shock. Lance had never told them his back story. To hear he had died shocked them both. Keith was first to speak up.

"You died? How? When?" Keith asked.

Lance exhaled, eyes closed. His eyes opened and revealed two glowing blue eyes.

"I haven't told you everything. I wasn't sure if you were ready for the whole truth, but now we have the whole of Voltron I can finally explain. It's time I told you about my past and our futures. Take a seat this will be hard to swallow." Lance said in a gravelly voice.

The time had come for the first chapter to conclude.

END OF PART ONE: WINGS OF PROPHECY

Hello my little rain drops! It's the end of part one!! What will part two hold? Will the Ship finally sail? What will happen to Lotor? Will they find princess Mortis? I don't know...  
Well Aqua out~


	14. Part 2 wings of last

Lance sighed as he got everyone seated in the living room. He looked around and saw Keith still standing.

"Sit Keith, please" lance begged.

This was hard enough without Keith being a rebellious teen. Keith relented and sat down next to shiro.

"Right. I should probably start now huh." Lance whispered. "Ok, this is the story of how I became Blue's chosen one."

The storm was raging and the waves were engulfing the boat in salted seawater. The McClain family were rushing around the yacht trying to keep it balanced. Lance leaned over the edge and watched as the ocean took on a new kind of terrifying. The yacht suddenly veered precariously to the right and teetered dangerously. The whole family was hanging onto the mast for dear life, except for lance. Lance was hanging onto the opposite edge of the boat and was literally doing the monkey bars across the railing to reach his family.

A huge wave hit the boat and The youngest of the McClain's let go of the mast. Lance heard a small voice over the howling winds.

"Lance! Help me!" Luis called.

Lance climbed with more urgency. He was the most athletic of the family and was an acrobat and stunt person. He let go of the railing and swung around the mast, making sure to grab a rope, then dropped onto the water filled edge. He hauled Luis into his arms and shimmied up the rope to the rest of the family. The yacht balanced and became still. The family sighed in relief. Unfortunately the joy was short lived when a towering wave rose up, coating the boat in black shadow. The family only had time to think 'uh oh' before the water crashed down, shattering the generations old boat. Lance tried to swim to the rest of the group, battling against the current, until a heavy barrel slammed into his head. Lance didn't have the strength to resume swimming. Vaguely he saw the rest of the family give up and some already dead as he sank further and further into the cold depths of the unforgiving ocean. He felt the need to breathe but didn't dare open his mouth. He wouldn't die yet. The gods had different ideas. He really needed to breathe. His lungs were burning with fire and it needed to be quenched. Without thinking he opened his mouth and let the water take over. The last thing he saw was a blue shape swimming towards him and darkness filled his vision.

"Wait, so that was when you died?" Hunk asked as the rest of the stared with open mouths and shocked faces.

Lance looked at him with puffy eyes and tears.

"Yes hunk. That is when I died. And I now know that the blue shape was Blue." Lance explained.

Keith and Shiro were absolutely horrified. After this they were gonna make sure that Lance knew they were his new family.

"Anyway back to the story"

Lance came to floating underneath the surface of the water. The golden sun was shining through the crystal water. (Like the scene in rise of the guardians Jack Frost except the moonlight is sunlight) lance turned his head and looked at his watch. It was still ticking. He moved his fingers. Lance started to move under the water and swam up to the surface. His head broke the lake surface. He looked around and saw a small cave. He swam to the edge and explored the cave. A voice spoke in his head.

"My cub."

Lance jumped.

"Who are you?"

"I am Blue. Your spirit guide. I am here to help you fulfil the prophecy."

Lance cocked his head.

"Prophecy?"

"Yes. Your destiny."

Lance finished his story and looked at the others judging their reactions. The silence was broken by hunk.

"So, you never said what the prophecy was." Hunk said.

The others nodded their heads.

"Will you tell us?" Keith asked.

Lance's eyes glowed blue and Blue took over.

Destiny winds around five young dragonets ,  
One who burns with the passion of fire,  
One who grows and learns with the strength of vines,  
One who protects and nurtures with the foundations of earth,  
One who is free and mysterious with the shadows of night,  
Last but not least the prophesied leader,  
The one who is destined to teach and guide,  
One who has the power of life and death,  
The power over all life being lived.  
These five will defeat the enemy,  
While two building friendships,  
And three making affections clear.

The Draconian's watched in horror as Lance's eyes faded and he collapsed to the ground unmoving.

——————————————  
see you later my little rain drops!

Aqua~


	15. Accident

Lance came too with everyone standing or kneeling over him. Keith and Shiro's faces rather a bit too close. Keith's eyes widened as he realised Lance was awake. Shiro looked up and stood. Lance sat up and immediately received a hideous migraine from doing so. He wobbled to his feet and held his head for a second then cautiously took a step forward. He stumbled and Shiro caught him and re-balanced him. Once Lance recovered he lead all the dragonets to the training rooms.

Lance waved his hand at Keith and Shiro and they ran off to their respective training rooms. He turned around and grabbed the newest trainees.

"So! Here are the training rooms. You see the corridors are all lit up in different colours. Hunk, the yellow one is yours. Pidge the green one is yours. Before I show you you have to answer this question. Have you been hearing a voice inside your head?"

Hunk and Pidge nodded. Lance muttered to himself. He then took both their arms and dragged them through the yellow tunnel. They came out in a sandy rocky biome and Hunk, who didn't notice, began to glow. Lance smiled. He turned to Hunk.

"Copy me okay?" Lance said then proceeded to take a spread out position.

Hunk copied. Lance then slammed his foot down on the ground and Hunk copies. A huge slab of rock flew up into the air. Then Lance punched and Hunk followed. His fist hit the boulder and the rock flew far away.

"Excellent Hunk! Now keep practicing." Lance exclaimed.

He then took Pidge's hand and dragged her back through the yellow tunnel to the green tunnel. Pidge was flying behind the speeding draconian like a flag in a storm. Lance stopped as they emerged out into a beautiful natural clearing. The lovely summer sun shining through the forest canopy. He watched Pidge's expression change from confusion to awe as vines started to burst out of the ground climbed over her arms, budding and flowering, like playful kids. Lance smiled proudly.

"I know you can already communicate with your Lion." Pidge nodded.

"Yeah. Green is pretty chill. I think I have formed a strong enough bond to train on my own. " Lance nodded his head.

It would make sense. After all the nature spirit is the second easiest to bond with after the wind spirit. Lance turned to the pool behind him and looked back.

"Adios mi amigo. " and dived into it.

The change washed over him and with a flick of his tail he was off. He got to the main underwater tunnel and stopped, his tail spinning in a circle to float. He contemplated on visiting Shiro but finally decided on Keith. He shot down the fire coral tunnel and shot up to Keith's training area. He poked his head above the water which was a mistake. A blast of hot red flames shot towards his face. Lance shot to the other side of the pool but not before half of his face was scorched burnt and bubbling. Keith stood there with a shocked expression on his face as lance screamed.


	16. Embrace of darkness and kisses of fire

Lance screamed in pain, his hands cupping his blackened face. The smell of burning flesh filled the room and made the two living bodies gag. Keith rushed over and tried to comfort Lance. Lance instinctively backed away from Keith not noticing the hurt expression that was left in his wake. Lance ducked back under the water and stayed there for a while. Keith watched as the water glowed a bright blue then faded. Lance floated to the surface motionless and barely breathing. Keith, in a hurry, scooped the half-fish-half-man out of the pool and ran to Shiro's training area. When he arrived Shiro solidified in front of him and demanded and explanation.

"Well... I was shooting flame daggers everywhere and I didn't notice the one heading straight towards Lances pool. Lance stuck his head up at the wrong time and got mutilated. I'm sorry Shiro. I know you love him and I do to but now he is gonna hate me!"

Shiro shook his head and chuckled.

"Lance is a forgiving guy. I'm pretty sure that he won't hate you. You just need t apologise when you can so he doesn't take it the wrong way." Shiro explained, walking upstairs to Lance's room, Keith tailing behind like a lost puppy.

Shiro placed Lance in his bed and Keith sat at the other end. Shiro glanced back at his lover and smiled.

"I'll let you two be." And walked out of the room.

(Le time skip (Lance's P.O.V))

When I regained consciousness I felt a soft material pillowing my body. I realised that I was in my bed. I was pretty sure that I didn't go to bed. So what happened? Then it hit me. The flame dagger, the automatic healing and the faint voice of Keith confessing his love for me. Wait. Keith confessed his love for me and so did Shiro!!! Ooooooooh my goodness. I sat up and felt a weight on my waist. I turned around and saw Keith spooning me. I nudged him while internally screaming.

"Sjkfghisgjnen" Keith mumbled some incoherent words.

"Time to get up sleeping beauty" I giggled.

Keith shot up out of bed.

"YOUR AWAKE! OH LANCE I'M SO SORRY! I honestly didn't mean to, really please forgive me..." Keith rambled in a flurry.

I placed a finger on his lips and laughed. I leant forward and pressed my warm smooth lips against his chapped rough ones. Keith didn't react but then Keith kissed me back with such passion it felt like fire. Little fireworks lit up the underside of my closed eyelids. Keith licked my bottom lip for entrance I quite gladly granted him. Sadly we were human and do not have another mouth so we had to break apart for air.

"That was... wow... t-that..." Keith stuttered.

I silenced him and lay on his chest.

"Don't talk. Just cuddle me." And we fell asleep like that.

Narrators P.O.V

Shiro walked into Lance's room with some toast. He opened the door and found Keith and lance spooning. He sighed and put the toast down and climbed into bed with them. He scooped them into his arms and closed his eyes in a blissful mindscape.

Meanwhile with Emperor Zarkon and witch draconian Haggar.

"Sire. The prophecy has been correct. Three of the five are in love. Should we break their relationship?" Haggar asked with her gravelly voice.

Zarkon's eyes held a malicious glint.

"No. We can play this to our advantage. Prepare the generals to capture the blue one. I want him alive."

Haggar smiled. This was going to be entertaining...


	17. Oof

Lance woke up to find himself lying on a cell floor with a thick heavy metal chain around his limbs and neck. He sat up and immediately regretted it. His ass hurt like hell and he was sure that he had cracked a rib or two. He delved into his mind and communicated with his spirit lion.

'Blue? Are you there?'

No reply.

'Blue please. I'm scared'

This time a soft purring noise could be heard.

"Don't be afraid cub. The time will come for you to be free again. I can guarantee that the others are looking for you right now. Be patient my little lion. But for now I will protect you."

Lance opened his eyes to see a magnificent Blue lion prowling in front of him. The lion noticed he was awake and nuzzled her head to his. Suddenly the door was flung open and three Galra generals entered the small cell.

"Take him to the torture chambers. " one of them ordered.

The other two surged forward and tried to grab Lance's arms. Blue stepped in front of him protectively and growled. The main general walked up and whacked Blue on the head with the butt of his gun.

"I don't have time for this" and he knocked Lance out too.

When he came too again he was strapped to a wooden table. He twisted his head left to right to see anything but darkness but he couldn't. A face suddenly appeared in the black void. The face belonged to Pidge. Three other faces cropped up. Shiro, Keith and hunk. Lance grew tearful at seeing his friends faces. But the emotional train wrecked as soon at he heard three words come out of their mouths with a sneer.

"We hate you"

Lance screwed his eyes shut tight and valiantly tried to block the noise and harsh words being thrown at him. But it was to no avail. Lance sobbed as each syllable tore through his heart like a chainsaw. What he didn't know was Haggar had placed a spell on him where every piece of emotional pain was transformed into real physical pain. Lance was in that torture room for three days without rest food or water. Lance, when he was thrown into the cell again, was nothing more that skin bones blood and nerves. Lance was there at that horrible place, emotionally and physically tortured every other day, for 1 month. Lance was lying in his cell with the blue lion when the place shook. A huge explosion sounded in the east wing. The sounds of guns, whips and swords sounded getting closer and closer still. Lance curled up in a ball to protect himself. He was now nothing but a skeleton wearing ragged torn dirty blue clothing. The door opened and Lance sobbed at the sight in front of him. Keith and Shiro stood their in all their glory. They dropped their weapons and ran to him dropping to their knees.

"Lance! We found you. We found you, love. It okay. " lance snuggled into their embrace still sobbing.

"My my. What a touching scene. But I am afraid it's rather rude to take things that aren't yours."

Keith and Shiro looked ready to kill.


	18. Purple grape vs a very angry mother blue.

"Excuse me? Lance does not belong to you!" Keith All but growled, eyes glistening with a promise of fiery death.

Lance shrank back into Shiro's embrace. Blue padded up to me and nuzzled my cheek. Shiro's stared at our boyfriend.

"Keith, calm down. Your scaring Lance." Shiro coaxed.

I could tell Shiro felt the same way as Keith but tried to keep it in. The fire dispersed in Keith's guardeyes. Lotor wore a shit eating grin.

"Yeah Keith. Listen to your boyfriend. I don't want my toy damaged before I can use him. Oh, the sweet moans he will make as I abuse his prostate. The sound of him begging for me. His warm mouth wrapped around my dic-" Lotor was cut off as Keith pounced.

Keith had caught Lotor off guard. He straddled Lotor's chest as he drew a small ringlet of blood from Lotor's neck with his knife.

"Look here you f*cking purple grape. The only people who are going to hear those sounds are not gonna include you. Now I suggest you get your scrawny, bony ass the f*ck outta here or I will rip you to shreds. WITH. NO. HESITATION. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME?" Keith and red threatened simultaneously.

Shiro looked like he was about to break. A vein was bulging out of his neck and he had grown in size. Lance let out calming waves of magic that he allowed to only affect Shiro and Keith. Lance hated seeing his mates like this. Lance tugged on Keith's sleeve.

"Can we just go? Please?" Lance squeaked out.

Keith got off Lotor and turned to Shiro who had stood with Lance in his arms. Blue got up as well. Keith sheathed the blade and snatched Lance from Shiro's grip. Lance yelped in indignation. Keith was just about to cross the threshold when a sudden growl echoed through out the cell. Keith spun to see Blue bowl Lotor over and turn his weapon to ice, then smash it. Blue got right up in his face and roared. She reared up and struck back down, claws and teeth out, with such force the entire base shook. Keith turned away from the bloody scene as he heard Blue rip Lotor to ribbons, all the while still alive. Cradling Lance in his arms (which, of course, he will forever deny it ever happening) Keith Quicksilver-ed it out of there, Shiro not far away. Blue joined a moment later cleaned up of blood.

Time skip brought to you by Lance's PTSD

Everyone was tense and on edge. Lance had not woken up yet and it had been a week. A sudden bloodcurdling shriek pierced the ears of the residents. Pidge, Hunk, Keith and Shiro were there in a split second. Keith ran up and hugged him. Lance was hyperventilating and on the brink of a panic attack. Shiro sat in front of him.

"Lance? Lance, listen to my voice. It okay. Why don't we count in Spanish? Okay, with me, une, dos,tres.." Lance counted with him. Soon Lance fell asleep again. The trainees shared a haunted look. What had happened to Lance in the month and a half he was gone?


	19. My life sucks. Be my friend?

Sooooooo... Hi there! I'm not sure if I've told you any thing of what I'm about to before but, uuuumm... Yeah. 

So, uh, I wanted you to get to know me better because I feel rather alone in the world right now. Apart from a fellow author called klatte4life and they have been there for me but any ways. 😅

So I'm non-binary and my name is Alex. Well, it was actually Alice but I wanted a more genderless name. I was born a female but is now genderless and leaning towards the male side a incy bit more than the female side. I hate periods and my head is giving me some messed up bullshit with or without the help of depression. I haven't cut in 3 years (I'm 13 and I only cut once at the age of 10) and I have attempted suicide 5 times in my life. I have stuck my hand in a fire twice, touched a hot light bulb when mum clearly said not to (I was 7!) and have nearly no- scratch that, I have absolutely no friends in the real world and my life has some messed up shit in it.

When I told mum I was non-binary she screamed in my face and slapped me, claiming that, quote on quote "It is wrong and weird! You were born a girl and so are a girl." She's a strong mother fucking Christian. I never spoke about it again. I am also bisexual but I'm taking that secret down to hell with me. I still have my V-card and have not kissed anyone romantically in my life. I read lovey dovey Klance fan fictions to take my mind of what my sister said once and to feel loved for once.

I have told a select few people in my school about this non-binary situation and they were okay with it. I always cringe internally when someone uses THE name though. I also have three dogs, Daffodil, Rosie and wait fooooooooor itttttttttttttttt!

BAGGAGE! Do not ask me who, what, when, where, why, and how as I do not know. Ask my mum.

I come from China and am adopted, I never knew my birth parents and neither did the hospital that took me in as my birth parents LEFT ME ON A DOORSTEP TO DIE. However they did leave a note with, what the hospital thinks, fake information. Much of my past is a mystery to me as I have never been back to China. Cool fact about me, I have four names. The name my adoptive family gave me-Alice the name I gave me-Alex the name the hospital gave me-Anne haoming[How-ming] and the name my birth parents gave me which is still a mystery. I have major anger issues and well, something called Autism where i have a mental issue that prevents me from making keeping and talking with friends, and it helps me hate social interaction more than i do already. Thank you for nothing you useless piece of shit, AKA my brain, my life and just everything in general. I don't understand the concept of it to be honest. I can empathize with people and their situations better than others could.

I think that's it. So, uh, I have a few questions for you. I'm not trying to be creepy, or anything, I just want to make some more friends that i can't be socially awkward with, that's all.

1\. What would you like me to call you? (Don't be offended if i can't remember. i have an awful memory.)

2\. What country are you from?

3\. What pronouns do you prefer?

4.sexual orientation? (You don't have to answer) (Scratch that. you don't have to answer any of these.)

5\. Pets?

Last one

6\. Would you be my friend?

That's all. Also I can't exactly DM right now as my account isn't fully set up yet. Just answer in the comments and I will reply when I have time! Don't feel you have to answer any of these questions. I would just be glad if you read this chapter quite frankly. Well that's time! See you my little rain drops!~


	20. Christmas is a motherfucker.

So. Christmas huh? A time for love, friendship and family. Bullshit. Christmas for me is a time for family to be torn apart, friends to ignore you and for love to be absent from your life. Christmas is a motherfucker and I apologise for my rudeness. I... used to adore Christmas. Used to enjoy Christmas. But I have changed. So much I don't even know my own mother that well. Not well enough to buy her a Christmas present. My grandpa came and renewed the already forlorn aura in the house and I just got diagnosed with ASD. A social difficulties thing. I have trouble making and keeping friends. Christmas is still a good thing! I've just lost my enjoyment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my Wattpad account! Aquarius15102006


End file.
